


Princess Carry

by wonhoshi



Series: Minhyuk/Everyone One Shots [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Y'ALL ITS TIME TO SIN, basically an excuse to write semi fluffy smut with showhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoshi/pseuds/wonhoshi
Summary: Minhyuk always knows what Hyunwoo means, even if he doesn't say anything. It doesn't mean he doesn't like hearing him say it though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching the Deokspatch series and saw that one scene again where they all admit that Minhyuk is the touchiest so I decided to write a smutty story for Minhyuk with everyone. ShowHyuk is the ultimate Minhyuk OTP for me so of course I had to start with some self indulgent smut with the two of them. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd and I wrote this in the dead of the night so I'll spell check it tomorrow after work -o-

It was around 2:37 AM when Hyunwoo finally put an end to the seemingly endless loop of MONSTA X songs in the practice room. Collective sighs of relief stretched across the span of the room as the remaining members eased their achy muscles and creaky joints.

They had been practicing for hours, replaying their most recent title track and their debut song the most. They had to make sure their promotions would be perfect and that they don’t forget anything from their older songs. The end result left Hyunwoo satisfied enough to let the boys go back to the dorm at what he apparently deemed a decent hour.

Don’t get it twisted, Hyunwoo is a fantastic leader. A little awkward, sure, but isn’t everybody? He always puts the others well-being and feelings first and tries to be a good middle ground when it comes to fights between the members. He believes he suits the “dad” role given to him pretty well. As do the others.

As the members guzzled down the remaining drops in their water bottles, Hyunwoo went and collected his things, the baggy t-shirt he’d taken off early into the rehearsal, the tablet that was playing the music on the speakers and his own already empty bottle. He licked his full lips in hopes to get some sort of moisture back in him, despite the fact he had finished his water long ago.

Changkyun and Jooheon were the first to leave, bolting the second they finished their drinks in hope to reach the showers first and therefore get to bed first. Hyungwon begged Hoseok to carry him while Kihyun was nagging the two about the dangers of injuries when carrying one another. They all left in tow.

Only Minhyuk remained.

Hyunwoo looked over at the raven haired male and met his eyes, already melting his tired expression into a soft smile. Minhyuk was the best remedy to after rehearsal exhaustion. He kept Hyunwoo good company, speaking often and letting Hyunwoo catch his breath and always offered him his water. Which is exactly what he was doing right now.

He accepts it graciously and tips his head back to drink the precious liquid. Minhyuk’s smile softens and watches Hyunwoo’s Adams apple bob as he gulped. He eyed the column up and down, admiring his glistening tan skin as a drop of water makes it way down from the bottle. It pools in the small gap of his collarbone, and Minhyuk feels his mouth water. He was suddenly very thirsty and the droplets that were held in Hyunwoo’s clavicle looked like a fresh spring oasis, ripe for the taking.

Minhyuk felt like being selfish tonight.

He leaned forward and latched his mouth the bone, tongue darting out to lick the water out of the crevice much like a dog would drink out of their water bowl. He feels Hyunwoo stiffen beneath his lips, the telltale sound of gulping brought to a halt. This didn’t phase Minhyuk however.

He continued to lap at his collarbone, resorting to soft pillow-like kisses once all the water was gone. He trailed his feather light kisses up Hyunwoo’s neck, stopping just above his pulse to feel the rapid fire beating underneath. Minhyuk smirked and bit lightly, relishing in the hitch of breath from the older man.

A soft grunt left Hyunwoo’s lips, head starting to tip back.

Minhyuk hummed from his spot on Hyunwoo’s neck, suckling gently at the reddening skin.

“-hyuk, we gotta stop.”

This caught Minhyuk’s attention and he lifted his head but not before checking the aftermath of his mouth, appreciating the now bruising skin on the leader’s neck. He brushed his thumb against the taut skin and flicked his eyes up to meet Hyunwoo’s.

“It’s late, we need to get to bed.” Hyunwoo said, voice an octave lower than normal. It was laced with an undertone of lust but was still kept firm. Minhyuk figured it’d be the end of it for the night, but he decided to poke the bear.

“All three of us hyung?” Minhyuk nearly purred, a huge smirk plastered on his face. Hyunwoo sent a questioning glare, honestly confused at the statement. He was about to look around for the third offender when Minhyuk’s lithe fingers lightly trailed down Hyunwoo’s exposed side. He bit his lip and stopped his hand as it hovered right over the front of Hyunwoo’s sweats where his very obvious boner was barely held back by the cotton. “Does your friend need some help?” Minhyuk asked with the same sexual tone he had already used, eyes boring into Hyunwoo’s own.

“It can wait Min, the janitors are going to be up any minute.” Hyunwoo said, almost wishing he could take the other up on his offer. Minhyuk’s face visibly falls, all of his sexual prowess thrown out the window. Although he had a small spark in his mind of possibly trying out something another time and seeing what would happen if a janitor did walk in on them. The idea of it thrilled the younger.

“Fine, can you at least carry me then? You nearly killed me with all those run-throughs.” Minhyuk pouted, trying to look as cute as possible to convince to other. Hyunwoo sighed, always having a soft spot for the younger and motioned to his back, signaling him to hop on. Minhyuk crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head, adding a soft stomp for emphasis.

“Uh-uh Hyunnie, I wanna be carried like a bride.” Minhyuk said, tone as serious as it could be with a voice as light as his own. Hyunwoo looked at him in disbelief and waiting for him to further explain why. When no explanation comes, he decides to be the one to ask.

“Why? It’s easier to just give you a piggy-back ride.” He said gruffly, starting to put his now dry (but still stinking of sweat) t-shirt back on. He hears Minhyuk mumble something but it was muffled by the action of putting the shirt on. After he slipped his head through the neck of the shirt and was able to see and hear Minhyuk again, he asks him to repeat himself.

“Because… I want you to treat me like a princess.” Minhyuk says, looking down and scuffing his feet. His ears were tinged a slight rose flush and his lip was caught in between his two prominent front teeth. It was honestly one of the cutest things he’d ever seen and if Minhyuk hadn’t just been sucking on his neck a few moments prior, he’d think he was an innocent little angel. Hyunwoo knew better though.

Biting his lip and pondering for a few moments, he feigns going to bend down for his things and instead goes to sweep under Minhyuk’s legs, gracefully snatching him up into a bridal carry. Minhyuk squeaks in surprise but instinctually wraps his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck, holding himself up against the other’s toned body. Their faces were a breath apart and they locked eyes for a moment. Their lips were so close, it would take nothing to brush them against each other and finish what Minhyuk started right then and there.

Hyunwoo shifted Minhyuk’s body in his arms, until he was comfortably but still securely held in his hold. He squatted down with the other in his arms and had him pick up his things before heading out, sure that the others were most likely finished showering and fast asleep by now.

Minhyuk giggled at their position a few times as Hyunwoo walked briskly to their dorm but for the most part kept his usual amount of conversation up. Once or twice he lets his fingers trail around the expanse of Hyunwoo’s nape, teasingly touching his hair and ears. It turns the older a cute shade of red and Minhyuk smiles at his reaction.

The two reach the dorm in no time, looking like a freshly married couple crossing the threshold of their new christened home. Minhyuk giggles some more as Hyunwoo struggles to finesse his way around the furniture while still holding him. After a near death experience where Hyunwoo’s foot get caught on the foot of a table and he nearly tossed Minhyuk through the wall, they decide it’s time to put him down.

“Thanks hyung, you really didn’t have to do that.” Minhyuk said, hugging Hyunwoo and preparing to say goodnight. Before he makes it very far, he feels a hand wrap around his arm, tugging him gently back. He turns to meet Hyunwoo’s shy eyes, scanning for some sort of message. Hyunwoo has never been too good at words, especially when it came to expressing his feelings. But Minhyuk knew how to read him, and he silently thanked whatever higher power there was for this boy being able to understand everything he meant with just a look.

Minhyuk’s gaze softened and he smiled his beautiful sunshine smile, letting his arm fall to his side and reach for Hyunwoo’s ow, lacing their fingers together lazily. He nodded and led the way to the bathroom. Hyunwoo let himself be guided, mind already beginning to fog with the promise of a hot shower and even hotter hands roaming along his body. He licked his lips in anticipation and barely registered the shower turning on and the door being shut behind him. He turns to see Minhyuk with a predatory glint in his eyes, walking towards him in a way that Hyunwoo can only describe as a predator stalking his prey. He has half a second to brace himself before Minhyuk half-tackles him in a passionate kiss. Their lips slide in a series of needy kisses, Hyunwoo’s lips muffling Minhyuk’s small moans and whimpers.

Minhyuk’s grabby fingers reached for the other’s shirt and yanked it over his head, eyeing his body up and down hungrily before diving to devour the already perky almond brown nipple on his chest. Hyunwoo moves his hand to cradle the back of his head and lets his head fall back, indulging in the feeling after holding back for so long. The younger continues to suckle across the span of Hyunwoo’s broad chest, reveling in the small grunts and moans he was able to pull from him.

He feels Hyunwoo reach for him and pulls back, only to have Hyunwoo back up into the shower and pull Minhyuk in with him. They continue to kiss under the spray and it’s hot and wet but Minhyuk feels slightly uncomfortable as he comes to realize he’s still fully clothed. Hyunwoo doesn’t seem to mind as he grind their clothed erections together, the water allowing more glide between the materials of their pants than normal. Minhyuk moans loudly, never really able to hold back when it came to things like this. Hyunwoo starts peeling Minhyuk’s shirt off him, kissing his torso along the way in silent words that only Minhyuk could decipher.

A kiss on his pectoral.

_Thank you._

A kiss on his shoulder.

_I love you._

A kiss right above his navel.

_I need you._

It was then that Minhyuk felt it had been enough, unable to hold back any longer. He pulled Hyunwoo’s head back up to return his messages in fervent kisses, loudly smacking against his lips. Minhyuk’s hand reach for Hyunwoo’s sweatpants and yanks them down in one smooth slide, kneeling down with the motion and coming face to face with his tented briefs. He looks up one last time, flashing a far too innocent smile before leaning to place a kiss right where the head of Hyunwoo’s cock was.

Hyunwoo sucked in a sharp breath and placed his hand on top of Minhyuk’s head, not putting any force on it but rather just mindlessly playing with his dark hair. He preferred the natural dark look for the younger, it made him look more regal and handsome and it looked gorgeous when it just barely covered the tops of his eyes when he went down on Hyunwoo. Minhyuk continued his kisses, similarly to how he kissed Hyunwoo’s neck not too long ago.

“You look stunning Min, so perfect.” Hyunwoo breathed out, mind going into a haze as Minhyuk finally pulled down his underwear to let his cock spring free. It was already full, plump with blood and glistening with pre-cum already. “You would look even prettier with your pants off, _princess_.”

Minhyuk froze at the nickname, Hyunwoo already knowing the other’s particular weakness for names like that. He watched as Minhyuk’s eyes darkened with something akin to red hot desire and he quickly shimmied out of his pants and boxers, throwing them on the other side of the shower door.

Minhyuk reached to give himself a quick tug but stopped when the hand on his head yanked on his dark locks, a silent warning. His eyes widened and looked like a doe’s, caught in the headlights and not knowing where to go, frozen in place awaiting imminent destruction but instead of some truck on the freeway, it’d be Hyunwoo who wrecks the boy.

“Go ahead sweetheart, take what’s yours.” Hyunwoo said with a significantly rougher tone, leaving no room for Minhyuk to play around. He quickly understands the situation and returns eagerly to his position in front of Hyunwoo’s cock, wrapping his long fingers around the member and guiding the swollen head to his lips. As he suckled on it, he let his eyes travel back up to Hyunwoo’s, innocently blinking as he stretched his lips around his member. Hyunwoo groaned and wanted to just let his head roll back and give into the simple pleasure that Minhyuk was giving him but he wanted to please the other too. And he knew just how to get him off.

“God, _Minhyuk._ Your mouth feels perfect. So wet and hot, you were made to take cock. Weren’t you slut?” Hyunwoo began, tugging a little on the younger vocalist’s hair to get his point across. Minhyuk indulgently moaned around the cock in his mouth causing some of his saliva to dribble out past his lips and down his chin, mingling with the hot water that sprayed down the two of their bodies. Minhyuk bobbed faster and twisted his hands around the small amount he couldn’t quite reach with his mouth. Hyunwoo knew he could go further, he has in the past. He decided to push at this boundary, knowning that Minhyuk can stop this at any time if he wanted to.

He placed his other had on Minhyuk’s head, opposite the other and threaded his finger in his hair before asserting his grip. Minhyuk immediately understood and let his hands fall to his sides, mouth opening a little wider as he let his jaw go slack so Hyunwoo could make use of his mouth. Hyunwoo looks n Minhyuk’s eyes one last time to make sure there was no hint of hesitance and only found trust in the other’s dark brown eyes.

He starts to thrust shallowly, only allowing himself to ease an inch or two past where Minhyuk’s mouth had been before. He lets his cock hit the soft inside of the younger’s cheeks, enjoying the velvet wetness it caressed his member with.

“Doing okay baby?” Hyunwoo asked, hands still tight in Minhyuk’s hair. Minhyuk let out a wanton moan around the cock in his mouth, allowing his tongue to brush against the member as an answer. “So perfect babe, can you gag on my cock princess?” Minhyuk’s eyes rolled back and Hyunwoo chuckled, loving how responsive Minhyuk was being.

He tightened his grip and pushed Minhyuk’s head down, thrusting simultaneously and groaned at the tight throat that suddenly sucked at his cock. He pulled out only to thrust back in, Minhyuk’s gagging anf moaning overshadowing the spray of the shower. He continued to fuck his throat, relishing in the sweet sounds of Minhyuk. He would never say it, but he loves being praised. It almost always turns him on, proving to be a problem when someone wants to tell him he did a good job on something in the practice room or anything of that nature. He remembers vividly when he had mentioned how good he looked moving his hips to a move on a special stage they did and seeing Minhyuk blush and reached to pull his sweater down. That was the night Hyunwoo fucked Minhyuk on his fingers while whispering dirty, filthy words into his ears. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen and the hardest he’d ever seen the other come. He made dirty talk a regular in their sex life, not always going as far sometimes but he at least kept up with the pet names. Anything to please his gorgeous Minhyuk.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized how close he came to climaxing until he hears Minhyuk whine loudly, throat tightening around the head of his dick and enveloping it in sweet hot pleasure. He closed his eyes and rode out his orgasm, feeling himself empty down Minhyuk’s throat. He smoothed down the locks that he wildly tugged on as Minhyuk continued to suck him through his climax, until Hyunwoo pulled him off due to oversensitivity. Minhyuk looked at him for a moment, seemingly waiting for Hyunwoo to say something.  

“Go on pet, swallow.” He said, eyes never leaving the others. He watches as Minhyuk gulps slowly, licking the perimeter of his lips trying to chase the taste that glistened on there. “Good boy, you did such a good job. I’m so proud, good boy’s get rewarded right?” Hyunwoo said with a smile. Minhyuk straightened out and nodded fervently, his hard on clear as day and bright red.

“C’mere gorgeous, let me take care of that for you.” Minhyuk rushed to his feet, nearly falling over in the process but steadied himself on Hyunwoo’s body. He reached up for a multitude of eager kisses, whining and whimpering as Hyunwoo tried to calm the boy. He smoothed his palms down the sides of his body, hands landing on his hips. He took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him.

Minhyuk’s hair was soaked and dripping down his face, parted down the side, letting his half lidded eyes show, his pupils blown with lust. His mouth was slightly agape and swollen. It was glistening with spit and a flushed red, plump enough to make Hyunwoo crave to suck it into his own mouth and bite down hard on it. He held back however, continuing to rake his eyes down the other’s pale torso. He appreciated Minhyuk’s lithe body, it was toned in the right places and thin in the rest. He never worried about his eating habits, knowing full and well that he ate plenty and he was just a naturally thin person. It didn’t stop Minhyuk from feeling like he had to tone up however, slight divots in his stomach giving way to show a flat set of abs. They had nothing on Hoseok’s but they were pretty to look at and ever nicer to lick down.

Minhyuk whimpered and it brought Hyunwoo back, head snapping up to meet Minhyuk’s shaky desperate eyes. He wrapped his hand around Minhyuk’s cock and began pumping without warning, ripping a hot moan from the younger. As he jerked the other off, he pulled him in close and began to huff hot breaths into his ear and whisper sweet nothings.

“Yeah, you like that baby? Feel good doesn’t it?” Minhyuk nodded desperately, dropping his forehead onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Hyunwoo tugged harder bringing Minhyuk closer to his release. “Such a good boy, not touching himself even when he’s choking all pretty on my cock.” Another whine. “No one knows how pretty those pink lips look wrapped around dick like I do, how those innocent eyes of yours look when they’re looking up while you’re on your knees.” Minhyuk starts to shake violently, mouthing at a spot on Hyunwoo’s shoulder that he knows will be red and blotchy later on. “Princess, you’re so good. So good for me. C’mon baby, come. Come for me.” Hyunwoo barely gets the words out before Minhyuk comes with a shout, spilling his seed all over his hand and both their chests. The water quickly washes the spunk away but not before Hyunwoo collects a small amount and pushes his digits past Minhyuk’s lips, letting him taste himself on his tongue. Minhyuk sucks at his fingers eagerly and lets them go with a lewd _pop_ before smiling a lazy grin at the older. They kiss slowly, letting their exhaustion get the best of them. Minhyuk whispers a shaky thank you against Hyunwoo’s lips and he smiles.

They finish washing up and head to their rooms before Minhyuk crowds against Hyunwoo, looking up and silently asking if he could stay with him. Hyunwoo smiles and leans forward to place a gently kiss on his forehead.

_Of course._

They fall asleep held against one another and wake up when they hear Wonho grumbling about how little he slept because _someone_ doesn’t know how to take dick quietly. They both chuckle and drift back to sleep, enjoying the heat of each other’s embrace.


End file.
